


Beautiful Reincarnation (Or; The Beauty of Reincarnation)

by DrGairyuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Childbirth, Children, Comedy, Cute, Cute Ending, Dark Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Gallows Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Romance, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Mythology References, Near Future, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-InuYasha, References to Canon, Reflection, Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Surprise Ending, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapons, Youkai, inukag - Freeform, sessrin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Sesshomaru is now a powerful inu daiyoukai like his own father before him and have made Rin his wife, yet despite this, he felt empty, felt empty inside, feeling like there is something missing, like there's a hole in his heart and his life ever since Kagura's death. He and Rin are expecting their first child, but when Sesshomaru meet his child for the first time, he find something that have came back from the past...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Reincarnation (Or; The Beauty of Reincarnation)

Sesshomaru was flying across the air through the blue sky itself under his own power thanks to his own ability of flight, with his vassel Jaken clinging to him onto his mokomoko-sama for his life, and is heading straight toward Kaede's village in the direction that he was heading in. All while thinking all on the thoughts that were in and on his mind to himself in his silence.

It is been 13 years since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's wish to crease the Shikon No Tama's existence and 10 years after Kagome have came back to the Fedual Era to be with Inuyasha for good. He had come so far from back then. Sesshomaru is now a powerful inu daiyoukai like his own father before him, having already conquer most of the lands that his father had once ruled and made Rin his first wife. Sesshomaru couldn't help but reflecting back on the memories of the past in his mind to himself in silence as he flew through the clean blue sky toward Kaede's village.

10 years ago, right after attack by Ne no Kubi and months after Kagome has return to the Feudal Era to be with Inuyasha for good after the time portal in the Bone-Eater have closed for the last time, Rin has decide to train to become a youkai taijiya so she could protect herself and others, something of which Sesshomaru actually, surprisingly enough, agreed with as he knew that he or the others won't be always there to protect her all times since he know for a fact that he will have many enemies in the near future like his father before him. Soon after her training to become a youkai taijiya had begun, her super-human strength has became apparent during one of her youkai taijiya training session when she suddenly manage to lifted a particularly heavy stone that is use for pickling on her own with ease without any help at all despite being between 11 to 12 years old at that time right in front of the visiting inu daiyoukai himself. Sesshomaru, famous for his own unflappable stoic attitude and always remaining calm and cool even under the most stressful of situation, just stood there and give a dumbfounded stare at Rin of what have just happened in front of him for the first time in his life.

Even the other peoples in Kaede's village, including Sango (known for her own fortitude), just gave various flabbergasted looks and flat stares across their expressions and faces of what they were seeing with their own eyes when they saw Rin picking and lifted the stone right up with ease when she did that. Nobody had no idea and weren't so sure, not even Miroku or Kaede included, of _how_ Rin have gotting her inhumane strength and obtain this sort of strength from to be able and manage to pick up and lift that stone easily with no harm or either harmful and/or negative drawbacks to her whatsoever and _why_ it didn't manifest and appeared to her and have become apparent to them earlier when she was younger but they speculated and guessed that it was either due to her having only got her superhuman strength when it have awoken when she have begun her training or spending way too much time with Sesshomaru or having a special and unique body compared to the other humans nobody didn't know about or she have reach an certain age where her inhuman strength made themselves apparent when she had reach it or being a descendant of a youkai with one of her ancestors being a daiyoukai of some sort or she simply didn't know about that she has this sort of inhuman strength before and didn't realized it before until she became aware of it when she lifted up that stone or any of the combinations of the two or more above. Whatever the case is exactly, it was pretty clear to all of them that Rin had (somehow) gain superhuman strength that were comparable to a Youkai despite her small size and young age at this time. Rin was now stronger than she was before due to her inhuman strength with her now being stronger even Inuyasha himself, which greatly helped with her youkai taijiya training under Sango and allow her to make good progress and made headway on her training under Sango's guidance in order to become a youkai taijiya, allowing to improve her inhumane strength and gain skills for the fine controls over it, with her superhuman strength being comparable to three Onis at least. Through they did speculate that she could be probably strong as eight Onis probably at most but that is just guesswork from them. This freaked Kohaku out and cause him to back off from telling Rin his feelings and love for her, greatly discouraging him from this.

After her training was complete, Rin became a full-fledge youkai taijiya at about 15 years old after she have completed her four year youkai taijiya training under Sango to become a youkai taijiya with her weapon of choice being a zanbatō-polearm naginata-like sword staff (think like the Banryū) with a massive double-edged looking blade and a morning star-like flail attached to a metal chain to it that was attached to the end/pommel of the staff she named Reibitenjiryō (麗火天界地竜: Graceful Fire Heaven Earth Dragon), after a long period of time to thinking up a name for her weapon, to suit her before she then went and goes on her first extermination job as a youkai taijiya alone by herself and went on to become a powerful youkai taijiya thanks to her superhuman strength. She went on to become, and she had slowly became, a successful youkai taijiya in her own right when she work alone if it is possible on her extermination jobs thanks to her superhuman strength depending on what the informations and what the situation is exactly the contractors have.

It was 3 years later, Rin was about 18 year old at that time when it have happened: A group of youkais suddenly appeared on the outskirt of Kaede's village that is lead by an vengeful dragon youkai whom Sesshomaru himself have inflicted a humiliating swift and devastating defeat to month agos before prior to this and now have a serious vendetta against the Inu daiyoukai as he now want revenge against him for that defeat and planned to get his revenge by attempting and planning on killing Rin by first attacking and destroying Kaede's village and wiping the village off the face of the earth, killing everyone in the village, with the multiple of various types of other youkais that he was leading who were just as equally vengeful toward Sesshomaru for beating and humiliating them, while Inuyasha's group were gone on an extermination job, which he and his army took advantage of this to attack the village while it was mostly defenseless, before the dragon youkai and his makeshift army then immediately attacked and attempted to destroyed and wipe out Kaede's village while they were gone, but (rather thankfully) Rin was there at the village after she have came back from a extermination job that she have manage to finished on her own when the attack have suddenly happened before she proceeded to defend the village against them after they manage to injured Kaede due to her being a miko and fighting them all by herself alone with her abilities and skills that she have, cue to the various screams of both complete horror and pain was heard that fill the air. When Sesshomaru had came to visit Rin and Inuyasha's group have came back from their extermination job after they were finished with it to Kaede's village, they saw that Rin have already beaten most of them all by herself with her inhuman strength on her own without any help evidence by the unconscious bodies of youkais that were laying around her on the ground and she was now already dealing and mostly finished with beating up the dragon youkai himself with her fists before she see them when she turned her head. When she saw Sesshomaru, Rin dropped the dragon youkai she was beating with her fists from her hands and walked over to him cheerfully with a kind smile and cheerful expression on her face like she was the 8-year old girl again whom that he had first met all those years ago in order to greet and say hello to the Inu daiyoukai himself happily... until the dragon youkai himself then called Sesshomaru a faggola in his painful groan.

This cause Rin to suddenly froze and go completely rigidly still with her cheerful expression and happy smile still fix on her face upon hearing that word entering into her ears. She remain firmly still like a stone rock with her happy and calm expression remaining fixed and still smiling her kind smile on her calm face. Only thing that indicated that she was a living being instead of a statue like Gozu and Mezu was the visible twitching of one of her eyebrows and several bulging veins on her forehead. Before she then slowly and mechanically turn around to face the dragon youkai with her still smiling her everso sweet smile still across her face... before she proceeded to maim him. This freaked and scared the hell out the most of everyone who were watching and seeing this as Rin was thrashing the dragon youkai around, but when they turns their heads to look at the Inu daiyoukai to see his reaction to this and saw with their own eyes that (much to their own horror)... Sesshomaru was _smiling_ at this, the Inu himself daiyoukai having falling in love with Rin's carnage while she was giving the biggest beatdown and thrashing to the dragon youkai himself of his life.

This cause Kohaku to be freaked out by this and cause him to decide to back off from telling Rin his feelings and love for her and asked her to marry him one day right now _again_ and he decide in his mind to let her choose of who she loved and want to be with if she doesn't reciprocate his love for her. Inuyasha had also realized in his mind that you don't need a fortune teller to sense a impending doom.

A day or more laters after the dragon youkai's army's attempted attack on Kaede's village have failed and was defeat by Rin alone by herself, Sesshomaru told Rin his feelings for her (after she had politely turned down Kohaku when he _finally_ confessed his feelings and love for her and asked her to marry him due to her thinking of him more as a friend unfortunately hours ago) and he manage to confess to Rin his love for her _and_ her carnage (after he had made it _abundantly_ clear to Kohaku that it's nothing personal) before he then asked politely her if she is interested to married him, which she happily accepted with a kind and happy smile on her face. And so, Rin married Sesshomaru as a result.

That was over three years ago now. Three years after they have married each other when Rin became his wife. Almost two years after they married each other, Rin became pregnant with his child when the Inu daiyoukai had impregnate her during one of their sex together at around 20 years old in the nearing end of summer. Their child was expected to be born in the early months of spring. Both he and Rin were expecting their child to be born soon around March to April at least. The Inu daiyoukai often visited Rin from time to time in order to see his wife and to check on how the progress of her pregnancy with their first child is going exactly, after being away and going on either conquering the western lands or fighting off his enemies from the lands he have conquered and under his protection. Sesshomaru was honestly amazed and in complete awed by this despite his everso aloof and stoic expression as his child developed and grows inside of her womb while his wife's belly slowly become swollen and became bigger and bigger by the weeks in order to accommodate their child's developing grown and have felt the tiny developing life that was growing inside of her with his hand on her blossom stomach when their child kick and moved around in her womb, making him look at her swollen stomach in awe and wonder through his unflappable stoic and impassive calm attitude at the tiny being that was developing and growing inside of Rin's womb when he visit her. All as his and Rin's child continue to grow and develop inside of her blossom and swollen stomach while he was away, both conquering most of the remaining lands in the west his father had once ruled back when he was still alive and fighting off against the many enemies he have made that were invading his lands and fight them off to get them off of the lands that he have conquered & made them his own and were now under his control & protection. They were expecting their child now. They were expecting the birth of their first child now. As Rin have gone into labor when her water broke, indicating that the labor and the first stage in the birthing process along with the pangs of labor has now started and the birth of their first child have begun. Which was the reason why the Inu daiyoukai was flying through in the air toward Kaede's village as fast as he could in the air right now. When he got and heard the news that Rin have gone into labor and their first child was about to be born after he was finished with conquering and adding another land to his domain upon the Inu daiyoukai defeating and killing a mantis youkai who was surprisingly powerful for his kind since he was a daiyoukai too in a tough battle for it and he got words of this news from Kohaku when he came on Kirara to tell him this, Sesshomaru immediately took off into the air with his ability of flight just as all of his injuries and wounds on his body were now completely healed and gone and flew right through the air and headed straight toward Kaede's village as fast as he could do it. Leading up to where he was right now at this point in time as he fly amongst the soft white clouds in the blue clean skies with his ability of flight while Kohaku was following him behind on Kirara's back. So now, the Inu daiyoukai was flying right through the air and heading straight for the village. Sesshomaru was happy and he was, honestly, living the most happiest time he had with his life.

Yet despite this, Sesshomaru felt empty, he felt empty, he felt empty in his heart, his heart felt empty ever since Kagura died, ever since Kagura's death, feeling empty, feeling empty in his heart, feeling empty ever since Kagura died, feeling like there is something missing, there is something missing, there is something missing in his heart, there is something missing in his life, there is something missing in his heart and life, there is something missing after Kagura's death, something that is missing, something that is missing in his heart, something that is missing in his life, something that is missing in in his heart and his life, something that is missing after Kagura's death, like there's a hole, like there is a hole, a hole in his heart, a hole in his life, a hole in his heart and his life, a hole in his heart and his life after Kagura's death. Sesshomaru felt there is something missing in his heart from his life after Kagura's death like there's a hole both in his heart and his life. Sesshomaru knew there was something missing in his heart from his life and making him felt and feel like there was a hole both in his heart and his life left by Kagura's death, but he didn't know and wasn't sure of what it was, unable to put of what it was, exactly, he was missing in his heart and from his life.

Sesshomaru push down on those emotions and feelings in his heart right now and decide to put them aside in the back of his mind for now for a later time to think about when he finally arrived at Kaede's village as he then landed in front of Kaede's hut, causing Jaken to fall down when he let go of his lord's mokomoko-sama and smacked himself hard into the ground, with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and all of their own respective children, both Inuyasha & Kagome's and Miroku & Sango's respectively, were standing just right outside of the hut's noren while looking at him coming toward the hut when they saw the Inu daiyoukai himself arriving in the village and coming toward the hut in the air before the inu hanyou then walked up to him and spoke to his oldest half-brother.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said calmly to his older full-blooded Inu daiyoukai with a neutral expression across his face.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said to him with a equally neutral and usually stoic expression across his face. Before he then asked his younger half-brother and getting it out of the way in his usual calm and collected voice with his usual aloof and stoic expression. "Is both Rin and our child safe and sound I assume?"

Inuyasha give a surprisingly soft and understanding smirk on his face toward Sesshomaru before he put his hand on his shoulder and replied to his older half-brother's question in his own unique way. "Keh. It's best you should go inside and see for yourself."

Sesshomaru simply went inside through the hut's noren and walked into Kaede's hut.

Rin's face was haggard-looking and soaked with sweat as she breath and panted in exhaustion after the long hours of labor with its pangs and giving birth to their child on the soft bed, but her dazzling kind and sweet smile aimed and beaming toward at Sesshomaru despite the heavy bags under her eyes as she laid on the bed and holding the tiny bundle wrapped around in a white blanket tightly, swaddled tightly and resting, up in her arms when the Inu daiyoukai came inside into the hut. "Sesshomaru-Anata."

"Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly, through he was secretly relieved that Rin was still alive and was in relief that she have came out of it well and alive from the birthing process despite his blank and expressionless impression, as he walked over to the bed where she was laying. Before he then ask his wife. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Anata. I'm feeling okay and alright now. I'm feeling better now, better than what I was feeling hours ago previously now."

"That's good. That's wonderful." Sesshomaru said in calm relief. Before he then decide to change the subject and ask her about their child. "What about our child? Is our child safe, Rin?"

Rin gave a soft smile to Sesshomaru as she pulled back the blanket, but didn't say anything and simply nodded her head to him before showing the sleeping form of their child, revealing and showing the peaceful and slumbering face of their baby and child, resting and slumbering in her arms to the Inu daiyoukai himself...

...Only for Jaken to then ruin the mood of the atmosphere when he open his mouth to praising and congratulating Sesshomaru for the birth of his child.

"YOU DID IT, LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU DID IT, MY LORD! YOU NOW HAVE A CHILD OF YOU OWN NOW! THIS IS EXCELLENT! NOW THIS MEANS-"

Sesshomaru then grabbed Jaken by his head with his left hand before he then hurled and toss him right out of the hut threw when he into the sky until he became nothing more than a twinkling star in the blue sky in annoyance, all without changing his expression on his face or saying anything once.

Sesshomaru remained silence while Rin just continue to smiled softly on her face and hold their newborn child in her arms as she looked in confusion and everyone else both inside and outside of the hut just look on with blank expressions across their faces for a moment. Before Rin then asked her husband.

"Sesshomaru-Anata; Want to hold our child in your child? Do you want to meet your daughter and hold her in your hands?"

"... Yes."

Rin only give him a softer smile toward Sesshomaru at this as she gently lifted the sleeping form of their newborn child up to him with her hands and transfered the baby into his arms before he stood upright as he hold his sleeping child gently in his hands and readjusted his arms to hold her better.

Sesshomaru look at his child... his _daughter_... he was holding in his hands and gazed down at the sleeping peaceful face of his wonderful and beautiful baby girl, taking a look at the small tuft of silver hair thatsat on her forehead and the two currently shut dog-like ears sitting on top of her head that drew his attention, sleeping in his arms in his calm silence with a unexpressive calm and reserved look on his face toward his newborn daughter as he hold his newborn child, this wonderful child born to them, gently in both of his arms and hands while she continue to slept and rest in his arms. Rin waited patiencely for a reaction from her husband while she laid on the bed with her everso kind and sweet smile. Before the Inu daiyoukai spoken to and told his wife calmly without changing the expression of his face at all.

"She's beautiful. Isn't she, Rin?"

"Yes. Yes she is. Our daughter is beautiful,Sesshomaru-Anata." Rin said with her shining smile to her husband as she laid on the bed to rest her energy from the long hours of giving birth to their daughter. "She have your and Inuyasha's silver hair. Her ears are definitely like her uncle, which makes her only look absolutely adorable if you ask me." She waited patiencely for a reaction from him and her smile only brighten even more to the point that it was so bright as the shining sun itself like she was Amaterasu herself and could be mistaken for her when Sesshomaru made a calm and quiet sound of acknowledge content and satisfaction at that answer.

"Hmph. Appear to be that way. Our daughter is a hanyo like Inuyasha afterall."

"Oi! Are you saying and implying that i'm cute?!" Inuyasha shouted from outside the hut of what he just heard them comment and say with his ears in irate annoyance, causing Kagome to make a giggle or two at her husband's reaction to what he heard from inside the hut.

"But yes. Yes, she is beautiful. Our daughter is wonderful, Sesshomaru-Anata."

"Yes, yes. Your child is both beautiful and wonderful. Of course your child is both beautiful and wonderful." Kaede said as she slowly nodded her old head up and down sagely. Before the old miko then decide to tell and told the Inu daiyoukai himself about something that is important about the newborn child. "There is something we need to tell ye about your child through. Something that is rather... _important_ to tell ye about your daughter."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We... We found it on her back after she was born... We found something that was on her back when we have first notice it and saw it with our own eyes upon discovering and finding this on her back when we were bathing and washing her after she was born upon her birth after Rin had gave birth to her. We found... a birthmark. It was a birthmark. We found that it was a birthmark. A birthmark on her back. What we found is a birthmark when we notice it and discovered it on her back when we were washing her... but it was a big birthmark, and a large one at that too. It wasn't any ordinary birthmark too. Not only that, but her birthmark on her back doesn't look like any birthmarks that either me or Kaede have seen before since her birthmark has a different and unique shape, because its shape is..." Kagome explained, being excited and giddy by this for some reason and trying to contain but she's unable to hide her giddiness of this evidence by the tone of her voice, before she stop and became silence for a moment. She simply smiled, simply only gave a bright smile, on her face toward her brother-in-law and told him. "I think it's better if you see it for yourself, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gazed down back to his daughter in his arms, intrigued at what Kagome have said to him, and slowly unwrapped the bundle of blanket wrapped around his daughter with care before he then gently and slowly turned his child around to see her back and saw the back of his child for the first time, but it was what was on her back exactly that drew his attention. It was a birthmark... a spider-shaped birthmark on their daughter's back, a birthmark that is shape vaguely like a spider and was colored in a way that make it look like it was a burn scar making it looking like a certain spider-shaped burn scar from where he have seen it before, the Inu daiyoukai immediately recongized this particular spider-shaped mark from anywhere his eyes slighty widen when he let his guard down for only a second and he realized of what this meant exactly, before she yawned and opened her eyes, revealing and showing a familar pair of the same strikingly yet now innocent and naive red eyes with seemingly no pupils that glance up and stared back at him.

Sesshomaru was silence, staring at his daughter in his silence, for a moment while she stared back at her father with her innocent and soft striking red eyes in her curiosity... before he let out a soft 'hmmph' sound and readjust his hands and arms after pulling the blanket to see her spider-shaped birthmark on her back to hold her more comfortable as his daughter reach out and moved her arms around to grab something with her tiny hands before he let her grab one of his fingers as he spoke to his daughter, giving her name and naming her in the process.

"Welcome to the world... Kamikaze."

When Sesshomaru named and said his newborn daughter's name, the soft and gentle breeze of the wind blew into inside of the hut that called her name with its howls, the howls of the winds themselves calling her by her name, Kamikaze...

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kamikaze up to the hill, carried his newborn daughter up the hill so that Rin could able to get some much needed rest and sleep in order to recover and regain her energy and strength back after the long hours of labors and giving birth to their child, and stood on top of the hill that loomed and overlooked the lands around them with its height alone as the Inu daiyoukai hold his daughter in his hands with his right hand mostly while she moved and stirred her arms and legs around in her innocent and naive curiosity at this and told his child as he hold and looking at Kamikaze in his hands with his sharp golden eyes.

"Do you see, Kamikaze?" Sesshomaru said and told with a gentle and shush tone of his voice, speaking still calmly and patiently yet now gently and softly in the tone of his own voice, to his hanyo child as Kamikaze continue to moving her arms and legs around in his hands while she was looking back toward her father with her innocent and soft striking red eyes quietly. "These lands you see? These lands that you see belong to your father. Your father ruled these lands, Kamikaze. These lands that you see all around is a part of my territory. These lands also once belong to your grandfather when he ruled these lands when he was alive before his death. Yes. You see how beautiful that these lands are, do you? Yes. They are. They are truely beautiful to see. These lands are an truely beautiful and majestic sight to see with your eyes. These lands are quite beautiful and wonderful to see as you are, Kamikaze."

The newborn hanyo simply continue to stared at her father with her naively innocent striking red eyes in silence and tilted her head in her innocent curiosity.

Sesshomaru gave himself a small soft smile and light chuckle in his mind at this as he raised and hold his hanyo child up to him before Kamikaze put her hands on her father and touch his face with her tiny hands in the innocent curiosity of her inexperience and learning mind.

All as the gentle howls of the spring winds continue to blow across the lands of the new life and rebirth that the beginning of spring bring...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by both Beautiful Curse by Inufox and the beginning intro of Odyesses 1997 miniseries. Where I have suddenly got the random idea of Kagura being reincarnate into Sesshomaru and Rin's first child when I thought about it, since I thought it would be cute.  
> So why did I choose the name Kamikaze in the first place? Because in kanji, the name means and translate into "Divine Wind", which is fitting when I have thought about it.  
> The reason why I have made and got the idea of Rin being a youkai taijiya was inspired by one of the Sessrin pictures by 珈琲豆 on Pixiv when I was looking at one of their pictures before I saw a picture of Rin practicing being a youkai taijiya by Kohaku, which I thought it was neat and that's how it happen. Also, the inspiration for Rin having superhuman strength for some reason came from Mitsuri Kanroji from Kimetsu No Yaiba, who is easily my most favorite girl in the entire series second behind only to Nezuko herself. It's a shame that she died in the 200th chapter along with her love interest Obanani, another favorite of mine. :/ Oh well, they always get together in the next life.  
> I originally wanted to post it in either March or April but that didn't happened, but I did want to post it during the spring so that at least happened.


End file.
